Memory cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader reads the information or memory stored on the card. Such cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, digital still cameras, smartphones, PDA's, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications. Typically, a memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connection through a card connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes terminals for yieldingly engaging the contact array of the memory card.
The memory card connector often is mounted on a printed circuit board. The memory card, itself, writes or reads via the connector and can transmit between electrical appliances, such as a word processor, personal computer, personal data assistant or the like.
Some memory card connectors are provided with a write-protection function by means of a pair of elastic conductive terminals forming a controlling switch. The two elastic terminals are mounted at a side of the connector and have respective elastic arms arranged in close proximity to each other and may or may not be moved into mutual engagement by the memory card to close the controlling switch.
When switching off the write-protection switch, the memory card pushes one of the elastic arms of the switch into engagement with the other elastic arm for electrically connecting the arms. This allows signals to be transmitted between the memory card and the printed circuit board.
When switching on the write-protection switch, the memory card may have a void or recess which will not push the one elastic arm into engagement with the other elastic arm. With the two elastic arms separated, signals cannot be transmitted between the memory card and the printed circuit board.
Unfortunately, problems continue to be encountered with memory card connectors which have such a write-protection function. Specifically, the switch terminals typically are simply mounted in the connector by barbs or an interference force fit, alone. When the memory card is repeatedly inserted into and pulled out of the connector, the elastic terminals become loose and often do not make proper contact. The present invention is directed to solving these problems.